The invention relates to a plastic sealing cap for a valve of a barrel, comprising a cover plate and a cylindrical guide, disposed on the inner side of which are locking elements which engage resiliently under a collar on the container opening upon sealing, whereby the valve sealing plate covers the locking elements at the top and the sealing cap is damaged during opening.
Sealing caps for the valves of barrels have been disclosed in many forms. They have the function on the one hand of protecting the valve during transport and storage of the barrels and on the other hand act as a seal to prevent tampering with the valve.
EP-A-0,161,565 and DE-U-8,617,479 describe a plastics valve sealing cap of this kind for pushing onto a valve. Resilient locking elements, which engage under the valve plate when pushed onto the latter and which are designed so as to be damaged during opening are disposed laterally on a cylindrical guide. The locking elements are located in the region of windows on the cylindrical guide, so that they can be seen externally. In this manner, damage can be quickly ascertained.
This viability of the locking elements also means that they are accessible from the outside and may also be tampered with. This is often undesirable.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a valve sealing cap of the abovementioned type, in which tampering is prevented but which can be easily removed from the valve after opening.